I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to filters for wireless devices.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output radio frequency (RF) signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may amplify and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may support operation on multiple frequency bands (or simply, “bands”). The wireless device may include a number of filters for transmit paths and receive paths for the multiple bands. For example, the wireless device may include a transmit (TX) filter for a transmit path and a receive (RX) filter for a receive path for each band supported by the wireless device. The wireless device may thus include many filters for all bands supported by the wireless device.